1. Field
The present invention relates to a business process flowchart editing program and business process flowchart editing method for editing a business process flowchart and, in particular, to a business process flowchart editing program and business process flowchart editing method capable of supporting appropriate description of risks and controls and making an editing work efficient to create a business process flowchart.
2. Description of the Related Art
To comply with a so-called Japanese-version's Sarbanes-Oxley (SOX) Act, companies are required to visualize their own works by using a business process flowchart. The business process flowchart is generated according to, for example, a format of an activity diagram in Unified Modeling Language (UML). In the business process flowchart, business processes forming a work and their flow are represented.
In a company, various works are performed. Representing all of these works as a business process flowchart and further revising these according to changes of works impose a considerable burden. For this reason, there is a strong need for a technology of supporting efficient editing of a business process flowchart.
An example of such a technology of supporting efficient editing of a business process flowchart is disclosed in International Patent Publication No. 2006/033159. In the technology disclosed in this gazette, it is automatically verified based on a rule registered in advance whether a connection of each business process described in a business process flowchart is appropriate.
However, in the technology disclosed in International Patent Publication No. 2006/033159, for example, although it is important in the business process flowchart generated to comply with a so-called Japanese version's SOX Act to appropriately describe risks and controls in association with each business process, an operation of describing risks and controls is not supported, while an operation of describing business processes and their flow is supported.